


So Not a Honeymoon

by Orchid_Blaze



Series: Let's See Where The Rainbow takes us [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based a line on a meme, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV what POV, Smut, The Jacket, Who's POV?, it's not really a honey moon, lots of smut, yeah i cant really POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Blaze/pseuds/Orchid_Blaze
Summary: Finn and Poe go undercover as a married couple in a distant planet. Now that they are away from their bunks they have room to do more while they wait for the contact.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn’s fighter took a nose-dive “Fuck!” he screamed at the failing machines. He pulled unbuckled the straps and aimed for a clearing. He ‘landed’ and jumped out. He ran a safe distance away. He turned to hear a speeder, he squinted to see who was on it. Poe. He smiled as Poe neared. Poe parked and Jumped off. There was a loud explosion, Finn and Poe ducked, Finn glanced back as the X-Wing burned. Poe was at his side in a moment “babe is you good?” Finn smiled “Yeah I’m fine” Finn’s lover looked over him with worried eyes. “Babe! I’m fine” “Dr. will want to check you out” “Great” he muttered  
Dr. Kalonia, the human female on the Resistance Base, did a full work up on Finn. Finn used to hate Doctors, because of the attack three years ago, he grew to appreciate Dr. Kalonia. The doctor had saved his spine and legs. He still hated the poking and prodding. “Everything looks good” “Great! So I can go?” he still hadn’t kissed Poe “I still feel obliged to tell you something” he sighed and turned back to her. “it seems that” she pursed her lips together. “Your sperm count seems to be deficient”  
Finn had returned to his room and hadn’t stopped pacing. “Hey babe! Clean bill of health?” “Yeah” “Your pacing” “It turns out the First Order does a little procedure to decrease sperm cells” he said angrily. “I mean like” Finn started to ramble “Hey babe if we are going to talk about count can it at least be in me?”  
Finn turned silently completely shocked. Poe had the grin of a Devil on his face. “Stars Yes” he was at his lover’s mouth in a second. Nipping and rolling his tongue against Poe’s. They helped each other strip, forgetting about the crash, the doctors and the meeting Finn has with Leia in an hour. All there is Poe’s arms and Poe’s cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got the kink

Finn held Poe in his arms. The high from their Orgasms long gone, they sighed the intercom crackled on “Could Commander Dameron and Finn come to the main command room” they both tensed “Does anyone know about us?” Finn asked, nerves rising “Jess, Rey” “BB-8, Chewy and-” “R2” they said “he wouldn’t tell on us. would he?” “you can’t trust R2 units” they laughed.  
They went to the command room. “General?” “Yes Finn, Poe I realize you just got back from a mission, but we have a special case. A mission, you’re going to go to the distant world of Romagasra, we have a contact who has been undercover for a couple months” they nodded. “Be prepared to leave tomorrow, rather early. We will send the rest of the information over in cryptic” “Yes General”  
-  
The Pilot and the Training Jedi landed on Romagasra. The city sprouted miles away. Finn pulled on his backpack. They hopped on the speeder and headed to the Resistance’s private estate on the edge of the city. Poe rubbed against Finn’s Jacket, he inhaled Finn’s Musky scent. They sped along getting to their destination in a few short minutes. The two-story home with an entire side of windows facing the sun rise. “That’s gonna be beautiful in the morning” Poe said. Finn turned to see Poe’s admiring face. “You’re going to be Beautiful in the morning, Naked” Poe blushed “Finn! I have turned you in to a slutty gay!” “Indeed, you have!” he went in to the door-way. He turned back to Poe “Maybe honey you and I could have fun before we talk to the Contact” Poe’s mouth flopped opened. “Let’s”  
They dropped their bags at the entrance, Poe and Finn had spent a moment looking through the windows of the two-story Living Room. Poe took Finn’s hand and dragged him up the stairs in to the Loft. It was a large Bed Room and Bathroom. “Damn” Finn whispered. Poe yanked off his shirt then moved to Finn’s shirt. Finn fumbled with Poe’s belt. He was shaking with arousal. They finally got stripped. Finn climbed on the bed and flopped back on to the pillows. Poe crawled up to him. Finn focused on Poe’s ear. He leaned close to Poe “Let me suck you off” he whispered. Poe smiled “well then I’ll have to be on the bottom” he murmured. He bit his lip. Finn scooted to the side Poe leaned back to the pillow and spread his legs. “Um. Babe I don’t know what to uh” he glanced down at Poe’s large (Beautiful) cock. “Do” Poe smiled down at Finn “Kiss the tip. Get a taste” Finn did as he was instructed. His tongue was flooded with the salty, bitter flavor of the precum dripping from the tip of Poe’s Cock. Finn wanted more, his hips shook with excitement. He went down on Poe. Poe choked on his breath. Finn slipped off Poe’s cock. He looked at him with concern and desperation. “Finn” he panted “You are amazing” Finn relaxed and smiled. He kissed the tip again then used his tongue and lips to massage his length. “Ah! Oh, oh” Poe groaned, his hips digging in to the mattress. He used his tongue to press the hard tip against the roof of his mouth. He groaned as the ridges of Finn’s palate rubbed against the sensitive tip. “Oh!” he almost screamed and Finn pursed his lips around Poe’s cock. “oh. Finn” he groaned. “Finn!” he screamed. He grabbed the sheets, his hips thrust up. Finn swallowed up everything he could. Finn fisted himself until he cummed. He fell in to Poe’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More kink to come


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up. Finn was right. Poe was beautiful in the morning. He was peaceful. His hair was messy and curled. His skin was soft and warm. “Are you watching me sleep?” Poe asked, his dark eyes still closed. “I am attracted to the light of this world” Poe opened his eyes. “smooth” he grinned and turned to Finn. “We have some time before our meeting” “time? What do you have in mind?” “sucking you off of course” “Oh of course” their pager went off. “Damn it!” Poe said.

-  
They got back late. “Perhaps we could do what you recommended this morning?” Poe said taking off his shirt. “Let’s see how weak I can make you” “What might that mean?” “Standing” Finn smiled. “I better have the bed to catch me when your mouth flusters me to go weak-kneed” “Honey I’ll make you weak-everything”

-  
Poe looked down shyly. Poe was the bolder one of the two, Finn was shy, quiet and nervous - all thanks to the first order - but like this Poe was shy, starring down at his boyfriend and hardened cock. Finn used his eyes to trace Poe's sculpted form. It spread like a desert. Ridges and crevasse here and there and a pale cover for miles. It reminded him of Jakku. But this we a desert he wanted to take hours to explore. He kissed his knee, then his thigh. He moved past his waist to his stomach. Every Jut, smooth area, stretch of skin, freckle and scar. He sucked a hickey in to his neck. He kissed his cheek, jaw, neck and shoulder. He nipped at Poe’s nipples and licked around their sensitive tips. He puckered and pursed his lips around Poe’s nipple. Poe groaned and arched towards him. “Oh!” Poe cried out. “oh baby I’m oh!” Finn kissed down his stomach and licked his belly button. He kissed his hip, then sucked on his hip below his belly button. “Oh! Oh babe” he groaned. “I haven’t started yet and you are already weak. “Well looking down at my boyfriend kissing every inch of me” “I’ve got more to go” he said glancing back at Poe’s cock. Poe blushed and looked away, biting his lip. He whispered “Damn it Finn” under his breath. 

Finn kissed Poe’s cock. He slid down it, open and wet. He used his tongue to fondle Poe’s balls as Poe’s tip hit the back of Finn’s throat. Poe thrust forward and curled his toes in to the carpet. He groaned loudly. “Ah! Ah! Fuck!” he groaned and fell back in to bed. Finn grabbed Poe’s calves. He slid them over his shoulders. Poe squeezed his knees in to Finn’s head, pressing his ears. Finn pursed his lips and licked the underside of Poe’s cock. Poe groaned and pressed his heel in to Finn’s back. He groaned and rolled his hips in to Finn’s mouth.  
Finn started fisting himself.

Poe cried out. “Oh!” he flopped back. Finn swallowed it up he pulled away as his own orgasm came. He fell in to Poe’s thigh panting. “Finn. Where did you learn to do That?” Finn smiled as his post-orgasm high faded. “I’m serious Finn, you’re hot and know how to blow” Finn laughed at Poe. “I learned from the best”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme line

“We have the information General” “Very well, we’ll be expecting you” “Yes General” the call ended. “they won’t be expecting us for a while” “Finn!” “I’m just sayin’ they won’t know” Poe laughed. “Come on. We’ve got one more night here”

They watched the sky. The stars and millions of planets surrounding them. “Amazing” Finn sighed. “You know what else is amazing?” Finn looked at Poe, puzzled. “You in me” Poe smirked. Finn took Poe’s hand and dragged him away.

Finn slid Poe’s pants off his sculpted hips. “You are so hot” Finn said kissing Poe’s stomach. Poe giggled. “What?” “I say one line and you are all over me” “When you say something like that am I supposed to not go hard?”  
-

The two returns to the Resistance Base. They meet with Leia. “General” she is with Master Luke. Luke squints at the soldiers. His head cocks. ‘He’s reading our mind’ Poe thinks. Luke’s face twitches in to a smile “Poe blushes, the Jedi must know. “Here is your intel General” Finn said presenting the information.

“I think they know!” Poe whispers. Finn giggled “Baby don’t worry” “We could get in trouble for Fraternization or something!” “Babe!” “You aren’t usually this laid back” Finn grinned “Sucking off the Poe Dameron will help with a guys confidence” Poe giggles and sets his head on Finn’s shoulder “Finn! I have turned you in to a cock-sucking slut!” Finn grins “I learned from the best”

**Author's Note:**

> Short i know
> 
> I'm working on other chapters
> 
> more Kink to Come


End file.
